1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved method for the manufacture of metallic alloys for use as preliminary materials, structural articles or components, workpieces or the like, composed of titanium-aluminum base alloys, wherein the melted starting materials are teemed into a mold and the cast element or casting is re-melted. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a new and improved arrangement or apparatus for the manufacture of metallic alloys, especially having an ordered crystal lattice, for use as preliminary materials, structural articles or components, workpieces or the like, composed of titanium-aluminum base alloys with a maximum of 40 to 60 atomic-% titanium and comprising a melting apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background and Material Information
During the manufacture of titanium-aluminum (Ti-Al) base alloys extreme difficulties presently exist in achieving a sufficient ductility and workability or deformability of the fabricated alloy products or articles. In particular, the high gas content, especially the high oxygen content, of the alloys produced according to conventional techniques, pose difficulties and prevent the attainment of a high ductility and workability or deformability of the fabricated alloys or alloy products. The usual techniques considered acceptable by those skilled in this technology to melt such alloys from pulverulent starting materials and to produce such by an HIP-operation (hot isostatic pressing-operation), have not met with success.